ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 11
Ghostbusters International 11 is the eleventh issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot We're back in the City That Never Sleeps for the final battle between the Ghostbusters and a rogue immortal who wants nothing more than control over the legions of Hell and dominion over the whole world! (which sounds like Tuesday to us.) If they save the world, will the Ghostbusters ever venture beyond the five boroughs again without a massive retainer? Find out in the GHOSTBUSTERS INTERNATIONAL terrifyingly fun grand finale! Ghostbusters International #11 Previews World page 8/24/16 Cast Issue #11 Officer Mike Jenny Moran Erland Vinter Loftur Þorsteinsson Winston Zeddemore Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler/Animated Janine Melnitz Hell's Demons The Devil Aibell Egon Spengler Kevin Tanaka Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Lou Kamaka Ron Alexander Servant Girl Ghost Skinless Man Equipment Issue #11 Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Slime Blower Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack/Animated Destabilizer Compact Pack Trap/Animated Psychokinetic Defibrillator Aura Video-Analyzer Latent Image Sensor Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Environmental Issue #11 Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Issue #11 Rauoskinna Ley Lines: of North America Blody Locations Issue #11 Central Park Ritz Cafe Hell Craig Liath Firehouse Haunted America Case Files Bayfront Festival Park Fairlawn Mansion Development On August 21, 2016, the Issue #11 logline and regular cover, depicting the Ghostbusters in Hell, appeared on page 10 of IDW's November solicit on Issu.IDW Preview Ads November 2016 8/21/16 On August 24, 2016, Issue #11 was included in the November solicitations.Comic Book Resources "“Revolution” Ends, “TMNT/Batman:TAS” Begins in IDW’s November 2016 Solicitations" 8/24/16 On September 21, 2016, Dan Schoening was currently thumbnailing Issue #11.Dapperpomade Tweet 9/21/16 On October 1, 2016, Dan Schoening confirmed the figure on the regular cover is not based on Mayhem from the recent 2016 movie but it is based on a particular demon.Dapperpomade Tweet 10/1/16 On October 2, 2016, Dan Schoening hinted the said demon is a character on the cover of a Ghostbusters novel.Dapperpomade Tweet 10/2/16 On October 3, 2016, Dan Schoening confirmed the landscape was a little homage to the concept of Hell described in the Ghostbusters III: Hellbent script.Dapperpomade Tweet 10/3/16 On October 23, 2016, on the Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast recorded October 19, Dan Schoening revealed he just wrapped work on Issue #11.Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast Episode 243 1:11:47-1:11:51 10/23/16 On October 26, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed Issue #11 is the last issue of the International series but reaffirmed there will be more Ghostbusters after it, the Annual 2017 included.erikburnham Tweet 10/26/16 On November 15, 2016, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of police and Ecto-1 parked outside Central Park.Dapperpomade Tweet 11/15/16 On November 25, 2016, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of Hell.erikburnham Tweet #1 11/25/16 Burnham admitted he rewrote the script after seeing Dan Schoening's cover. erikburnham Tweet #2 11/25/16 On November 29, 2016, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters International #11 Preview" 11/29/16 On August 22, 2017, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 11.Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters International #11 page 11" 8/22/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP160445. *Regular Cover **In the bottom left, the sigil is for summoning Abyss, Lord of Chaos. **In the bottom left is the Hraethigaldur rune used to cause fear in an enemy. ***The rune previously appeared on the white board on page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10. **In the bottom left, Beelzebub is referenced. He is one of the seven princes of Hell and Lord of the Flies. **In the bottom right, Luke Sifler is referenced. He was the principal villain in the unproduced Ghostbusters movie, Ghostbusters III: Hellbent. **In the bottom center, Manhellton is referenced. It was a location in the unproduced Ghostbusters movie, Hell Bent. **In the bottom center, Boo York is referenced. It was an alternate New York populated with ghosts featured in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **The hellish landscape is an homage to the concept in the unproduced Ghostbusters movie, Hell Bent. **The silhouette of the Devil under the Ghostbusters title is visually based on Xanthador, the principle villain in the novel, Ghostbusters: The Return. **Erik Burnham rewrite the script after he saw the regular cover. *Subscription Cover **Melanie Ortiz appears on the cover at the gates of the Fairlawn Mansion. *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 8, panel 6 of this issue. *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions when Loftur dispersed Egon at the end of Issue #7. **The first image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #10, page 13, panel 2. **The Ghostbusters Get Real mini series is mentioned. **The second image is re-used from Ghostbusters International #10, page 4, panel 1. **The recap heavily summarizes the events of Issues #8 to #10. *Page 1 **The issue opens at the Central Park entrance at Warner LeRoy Place and Central Park West near W 67th Street. **In panel 1, Ecto-1 is on the right obscured by the police car. **In panel 2, Mike appears to be Restaurant Cop No.1 from Armand's in Ghostbusters II. ***Previously, the Hot Dog Vendor from the first movie was named Mitch in Volume 1 Issue #14 **In panel 2, once more, Jenny is wearing her Ghost Smashers flight suit. **In panel 2, Jenny alludes to the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. **In panel 3, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the speed limit sign as 15 miles per hour. ***The speed limit in reality is 20 miles per hour. **In panel 3, the license plate of the police car is "1984" - a nod to the first movie's release. **Introduced at the end of last issue, Umpire Rock is a protrusion of exposed bedrock located on the West Side at 63rd Street just south of the Hecksher Ballfields. **Loftur comments they are right on time. Last issue, he issued the midnight meet time to Ray. *Page 2 **Like in Ghostbusters II, Ray and Winston are wearing the Slime Blowers. **Melanie is packing the Proton Pistol, originally used by Winston starting in Ghostbusters: Infestation. It was last used in Annual 2015 by Winston in the dream state. **Once again, Egon from The Real Ghostbusters has the Destabilizer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **Janine is wearing the Compact Pack. She last seen using it in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4. **Loftur culled Erland Vinter's body last issue. **Loftur is holding his Ley Lines book from last issue, a nod to the book from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **In panel 5, in the background behind Loftur is the Hampshire House at 150 Central Park South. *Page 3 **In panel 2, the rune Loftur casts is the Ægishjálmur (or Helm of Awe) - said to protect against abuse of power or induce fear ***Loftur's first appearance in Ghostbusters International #5 was in a panel with the Helm of Awe rune **In panel 3, Jenny uses the page from the Rauoskinna she almost read on page 17 of Ghostbusters International #10 **In panel 5, part of the Tavern on the Green can be seen. ***In Volume 2 Issue #1, Peter and Melanie were on their way to the Tavern, renamed the Ritz Cafe after a recurring location in the Slimer! animated series. *Page 4 **Peter calls Loftur "Snorri" after Snorri Sturluson, author of the prose "Edda" **Loftur remarks the veil to beyond is thinnest in Central Park. This was previously experienced in the finales of Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression, IDW's second mini-series. *Page 5 **Peter jokes they're in New Jersey and they just need to catch the 495, the highway from New Jersey to New York. **As in Volume 2 Issue #9, Winston's faith and cross protected him from the Devil. His absence here is related as he has the strongest faith among the Ghostbusters. erikburnham Tweet 12/2/16 *Page 6 **In panel 3, the Devil's form is visually inspired by Xanthador from Ghostbusters: The Return *Page 8 **In panel 3, on the bottom right of the contract is the Satan Cross, the double cross over the infinity symbol. *Page 9 **Ray mentions Dante and Virgil, the principal characters of "Dante's Inferno" where Hell was said to be located underneath Jerusalem and described as a funnel that extended all the way to the center of the Earth. *Page 10 **The Devil's human form appears to be visually inspired by Brad Pitt from "Meet Joe Black" **The Devil mentions Stingy Jack and the encounter from Volume 2 Issue #9 *Page 11 **Ray brings up the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collectors' Limbo in Volume 2 Issue #3. **Kylie points out the River Styx. In "Dante's Inferno," it was located in the 5th Circle. **In panel 4, the Skeleton Tour Guide and boat from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Knock, Knock" makes a non-canon cameo. *Page 12 **The giant demon is a depiction of Lucifer. In "Dante's Inferno," it was believed: ***Lucifer crashed headfirst into Earth after his rebellion in Heaven failed and he became stuck in Cocytus at the bottom of Hell. ***Cocytus turned into a perpetual frozen lake thanks to his flapping wings. ***He is depicted with three faces, each chewing on a sinner. Judas was chewed by the middle head and Brutus and Cassius, killers of Julius Caesar, were hanging out of the mouths of the heads on the left and right. ***There are four types of sinners in the lake. ****The Caina or traitors to kin are submerged heads down. ****The Ptolomea or traitors to guests have their heads over the ice ****The Giudecca or traitors to benefactors are completely immersed in the ice ****The Anetora or traitors to homeland are constantly gnawing on other heads in the ice **In panel 2, Jenny's flight suit is miscolored tan. *Page 13 **"The Divine Comedy" is directly referenced. **Dante and Virgil go through the Earth's center in Canto XXXIV just as Ray instructs Peter to grab a tuft of fur and climb down to the center of the earth. *Page 14 **Kylie and Peter went to Craig Liath in Ghostbusters International #7. **Aibell refers to the favor Peter agreed to at the end of Ghostbusters International #7 so Una O'Neill could pass on. **Kylie refers to when she tried to warn Peter against making the deal with Aibell. *Page 15 **Egon was dispersed in Ghostbusters International #7. He is returned wearing the same gray vest outfit from the first movie he was wearing and the Psychokinetic Defibrillator. **Egon mentions his apartment. *Page 18 **Winston was similarly left behind when other Ghostbusters went on an interdimensional trip in the Checking Out the Library Level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 19 **Peter alludes to the Dream Ghost from the first movie; the ghost of a blonde woman. **Kylie's disgust is a nod to the infamous blowjob the ghost gives Ray. *Page 20 **In panel 2, on the computer screen is a still from the Ghostbusters Activision Video Game Commodore 64 version. It appears on the back of the game's box next to "One Temple of Zuul. Two Terror Dogs. And a zillion ghosts." **Egon mentions the Riemann Hypothesis, one of the famous unsolved problems in Mathematics. It was a conjecture that the Riemann zeta function has its zeros only at the negative even integers and complex numbers with real part 1/2. **In panel 3, Peter plays with a Slinkie - a nod to a line about Egon's childhood in Ghostbusters II **In panel 4, the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" makes another non-canon cameo. **In panel 4, right of the Dimensionometer, is a can of Blody - a staple drink on the comic book series that was first advertised in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **In panel 4, on the board are: ***A theater ad for the first movie ***The Ghost in a Can England ad ***A Ninja Pizza ad from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series pilot "Turtle Tracks" ***The McDonald's Canada tray liner advertising the second movie in 1989 of Ecto-1a by the Firehouse **The set up on this board was previously seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4 page 6 panel 5. **In panel 7, under Ray, are Rowan North's drawings of himself from his copy of "Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal" in the 2016 movie. ***The drawing of giant Rowan grabbing people opposite of the 'Open the Barrier' page ***The close up drawing of Rowan's face opposite of 'The Fourth Cataclysm' page **Behind Egon as he takes off the analyzer colander is the Latent Image Sensor, a piece of equipment seen briefly in the first montage of Ghostbusters II. *Page 21 **Janine is wearing an outfit from the first movie, notably when she gets the call from the Sedgewick Hotel. **A case in the Bronx comes up about a Possessed Object. **The nature of the case appears to be a nod to the Kenner toy Fearsome Flush. **Left of Janine, on the cabinet label is a reference to The Real Ghostbusters and 1986, the year it premiered. **Kevin is inexplicably using crutches. **Left of Kevin, on the top cabinet label is a reference to the Extreme Ghostbusters and 1997, the year it aired. **On the bottom cabinet label is a reference to the first Ghostbusters movie and 1984. **In panel 2, on the right on the paper, the Sandman from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" makes a non-canon cameo. **Kevin's name patch is visible for the first time, revealing his last name to be Tanaka. **Janine warns them about not tracking anything back. The Firehouse has been routinely breached. Recently by: ***Gozer and Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #19 and Issue #20. ***Chi-You and his thralls in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4 ***Proteus, Cerberus Manifestation, and Ananke in Ghostbusters Get Real #3 and 4 ***Granny Gross in Ghostbusters International #8 **Winston alludes to the mugs from Ghostbusters II **In panel 3, on the slip of paper Winston has is "Millennium Biltmore Hotel 506 South Grand Avenue" - where parts of Sedgewick Hotel and 550 Central Park West scenes were filmed for the first movie. *Page 23 **Mentioned in the Spectral Incident Report: ***The FBI Field Office in Minneapolis is mentioned ***Chicago ***Chicago Ghostbusters ***Kylie Griffin ***Superior, Wisconsin ***The Trask Hotel **The Fairlawn Mansion is an actual landmark in Superior, Wisconsin at 906 East 2nd Street that is a public museum. The ghost of the servant girl, the cold chill, her suspected murder and reason for returning are part of the mansion's lore. **The Trask Hotel is a stand-in for the Drake Hotel on the Magnificent Mile. **Ron was strangled by the Skinless Man. ***He was previously attacked by the Five Points Killer in Volume 2 Issue #13 ***He was strangled by Egon in Volume 1 Issue #14 *Page 26 **The image on the collections page is reused from Ghostbusters International Issue #3 page 4 panel 3 when the Ghostbusters fire on the Plague Doctor Ghost. *The reveal of Loftur's contract with the Devil, the restoration of Egon, and the death and manifestation of Jenny are mentioned in the Ghostbusters Annual 2017's story so far page. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Death refers to when Aibell resurrected Egon. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Death alludes to Egon's resurrection in Ghostbusters International Issue #11. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Idwnov2016solicit.jpg|Solicit on page 10 in IDW Preview Ads November 2016 GhostbustersInternationalIssue11RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue11SubCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover preview GhostbustersInternationalIssue11SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue11CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue11WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before! Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue11ProductsPage.jpg|Products Page Category:IDW Contents